


Can you help me finish getting ready?

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom needs some assistance to get ready for the awards ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you help me finish getting ready?

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarily written from Tom's girlfriend's perspective.
> 
> My 3rd (!!) submission for FFF :)

“Bloody hell!” Tom screamed in frustration. He stood looking in the mirror, and ripped the silver tie off his neck and threw it on the ground.

“This is intolerable!” he shouted. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Then it hit him, and he smiled as he walked back into his closet. _My angel will be here in a little bit. She can do it for_ _me …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I sat slumped on the couch, ignoring the fact that I was supposed to be getting ready, I thought about this past week …

The only good thing about it was that I had seen Tom every day. _Tom…_

I still couldn’t believe that I was dating him. He is amazing in every way imaginable, and I’m just plain, average me. But he said he loved me. ME! And, despite my best efforts, I fell in love with him, too. Which was why this week was equally horrible …

I was eating lunch in my office on Monday when I got the text …

_Hi. It’s Luke. There was an incident on the set today. Tom’s ok, but he’s asking for you. Can you meet me at the hospital?_

I quickly called one of my coworkers and asked if she could cover for me in the afternoon. She was unwilling until I mentioned that my “boyfriend” was in the hospital.

As soon as she agreed, I sent Luke a reply. He quickly followed with one of his own …

_I’ll meet you at the emergency department entrance. And he really is fine. Don’t worry!_

I jumped out of the taxi before it even stopped, and ran, as best I could in my heels, to the emergency entrance. My heart sank as I saw Luke standing there looking so serious.

“What happened? Is he all right? Can I see him?”

Luke smiled, took my hand, and guided me through the emergency department to Tom’s room.

Suddenly I froze, and Luke turned to look at me. “He really is ok. It’s just a minor injury. And,” he paused briefly, “he was more worried about you.”

Blinking back the tears that had formed, I walked into the small room.

“Angel! Come here!” he said cheerfully.

Again, I was unable to move. There he was, my dear sweet Tom, with a cast on his left hand and forearm.

“Oh god!” he cried. “What’s wrong?”

My resolve fell, and I broke into tears. Tom leapt off the bed, grabbed his IV pole, and rushed over, embracing me with his good arm.

“Angel! Please don’t cry! I’m fine. It’s just a fractured wrist. Nothing serious,” he said calmly.

Shaking my head, I turned away from him. I didn’t get very far, though, as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

“Angel, please look at me,” he said, gently tugging on my hand.

I shook my head again. Emotions were overwhelming me – I was still shocked by the whole situation, I was relieved that he was ok, and I was angry with myself for being so upset.

Without realizing it, Tom had walked around and was standing in front of me. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him.

“I really am all right,” he said softly, and after kissing me lightly, he continued. “I know this upset you, and I’m sorry. I get grumpy when I’m sick, and I knew that seeing you would make me feel better.”

A hint of a smile crossed my lips, which caused Tom to smile as well.

“That’s my girl,” he said as he embraced me again. I sighed, letting his strong yet gentle arm relax me. Still resting my head against his chest, I asked him what happened.

Tom laughed. “Well,” he started, “I sort of wasn’t paying attention to the changes they made to the set, and I kind of tripped, and fell.”

I tried to suppress the giggles, but failed. Apparently, that was the reaction he was hoping for, as he laughed.

I looked at him, and said, “Seriously? YOU of all people weren’t paying attention? I’m stunned!”

Tom held up his hands and chuckled, “Guilty as charged!”

I hugged him gently, and he said, “I’m sorry you were worried. But I have to admit, I like it. I do, however, have a huge favor to ask you.”

I nodded, saying, “Of course.”

He looked down, and started fidgeting. He only ever did that when he was really nervous.

I squeezed his good hand, and bent down so I could look at him.

“I, uh, am going to need some, uh, help this week, since I’ve only got one good hand,” Tom said timidly.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, but I just smiled, and said, “I’ll do whatever I can.”

It was Tom’s turn to blush as he asked if I could come over to his place every day.

I was somewhat apprehensive, as I’d never been there. But I couldn’t refuse, even if I wanted to.

So, I accompanied Tom back to his place that very afternoon. And I was utterly blown away …

From the outside, his house didn’t look much bigger than mine. The inside however, was a different story all together. I entered through a small foyer, which led into a large living room, complete with a fireplace and vaulted ceiling. The kitchen and dining room were set off to one side, with his office on the other. The second floor was only his bedroom, a small guest room, and his library.

The library was breathtaking – shelves lined all the walls, there was a leather loveseat, and his desk and leather chair looked antique.

When he saw the look on my face, he hugged me from behind, and whispered, “You are always welcome up here. And you can borrow any of my books, any time you want.”

That night, I made dinner for us, and cleaned up. I could tell he already felt guilty that I was doing all the work. Honestly, though, I didn’t mind. It was just a little weird being in his house.

Before I left, I helped him get ready for the following morning, and I wrapped his arm in a plastic bag so he could shower. “I’ll be back in the morning, ok?” I asked as I put my coat on.

Tom kissed me softly, and said, “Perfect. And thank you, for everything.”

And this is how went all week – I’d go over in the morning, prepare breakfast, and straighten up. Then I’d go back to his house after work, cook dinner, do a few chores, and help him get ready for the following day.

As the week progressed though, he seemed to be getting anxious. So on Friday night, I finally asked him what was wrong.

He sighed, and regarded me closely before answering. “I have an awards dinner to go to tomorrow night, and I don’t want to go.”

I giggled, saying, “Your cast doesn’t go with your suit?”

When he just sat there, I knew that I’d made a mistake. “I’m … I’m sorry…”

Tom got up from his recliner and joined me on the sofa. He took my hand and kissed it.

“Don’t apologize. It’s just that … I didn’t want to go because I knew that you couldn’t join me, as you have that dinner for the museum. But now that I hurt my wrist, I want to go even less,” he said glumly.

“You didn’t want to go because I couldn’t go with you?” I asked tentatively.

He nodded, and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I was deeply touched by such sentiment.

I kissed his hand this time, and said, “Well, I can come over before I go to the dinner, and lend some moral support before you go.”

Tom slowly started grinning, and said, “Seeing you all dressed up would make me feel better, and you can text me during the night, which might make it just bearable …”

I lightly swatted his good arm, and replied, “Silly Brit! All right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got up to get ready, and sighed. _I don’t really want to go my dinner either._

I had decided to wear my black satin skirt, a purple sequined top, and matching purple sling backs with sequins on the heels. I pulled my hair back into a low bun, and put on my sapphire earrings that Tom had given me. _I wonder what Tom will say …_

As I approached Tom’s door, I thought I heard him shouting. I quickly hurried and knocked loudly.

I gasped as Tom opened the door. He cuffs were wide open, his hair was a mess, and he looked angry.

“Are you ok?” I asked very concerned.

He shook his head. “No. The car will be here in 20 minutes, and I’m nowhere near ready. This bloody cast,” he shouted, shaking his arm in the air, “has rendered me useless!”

I took a deep breath, and took off my coat. As I turned back around to face Tom, I noticed his expression had changed. I had completely forgotten about my outfit.

“Angel,” he sighed, “You look positively gorgeous!” I felt the color rising in my cheeks, and smiled.

“Thank you. I was hoping you’d like it.”

Tom walked over to me and kissed me gently. “And you’re wearing the earrings I gave you,” he said softly, smiling.

I nodded, and replied, “There so beautiful. I love wearing them.”

He seemed a bit more relaxed now, which made me feel better as well.

He looked down at me, and asked, “Can you please help me finish getting ready?”

I nodded again, and Tom took my hand and led me upstairs.

I was suddenly aware that we were going into his bedroom, and I became very nervous. Before entering, he stopped and looked at me.

“Angel? Are you all right?”

I didn’t really know the answer to that question.

“Angel, it’s ok. I just need help with my cufflinks and my tie,” he said calmly, as we entered his bedroom.

“Your tie? I … I don’t know how to tie a tie,” I said dejectedly.

Tom chuckled, saying, “You’re an incredibly intelligent and talented woman. I’ll talk you through it, and you’ll do fine.”

I managed to fasten the cufflink on his good arm, but I just couldn’t do anything with the injured one. Tom was somewhat distressed, but when I mentioned that I liked it, he grinned.

I picked his tie up off the bed and smiled. I must admit I liked the way the silk felt in my hands. Plus, it was a blue one.

“I choose that one just for you,” he said, placing a small kiss on my cheek. “I know how much you like the light blue tie with my black suit.”

Again, I blushed. _This is so embarrassing!_ “Ok. Here goes nothing …” I said, the doubt very clear in my voice.

I put the tie around Tom’s neck, and we went step by step. But I just couldn’t do it. After 4 tries, I screamed in frustration and flopped down miserably on the bed.

I didn’t notice, but Tom was smiling. He sat down next to me and wrapped his good around my shoulders. “Angel, please don’t be upset. I just won’t wear one,” he said, still smiling.

I jumped off the bed and looked at him, shocked. “You CANNOT go without a tie. Get up!”

The smile on his face only grew, and he talked me through it again. Finally, on try #6, I got it. I stood back to admire my exasperating triumph, and finally noticed Tom’s smile.

“I told you that you could do it!” he said, examining himself one last time in the mirror. “Perfect! You did a great job, angel!”

I smiled, watching him in the mirror. He smiled back, and embraced me gently.

We were interrupted by a knock on door. He sighed, and said, “That would be our driver.”

“Our driver?” I asked, slightly confused.

“He’s going to drop you off at the hotel first. He will also pick you up when your dinner is over,” Tom said.

I took his hand and we walked downstairs. I helped him with his coat before putting on my own. Before leaving, we kissed.

He looked down at me, still smiling, and said, “Remember to text me, a lot. It will be the only way I’ll survive tonight without you.”

I smiled back, and nodded. We walked down to the car, arm in arm.

As we got in, Tom kissed my hand, and winked at me, saying, “You realize that you will be tying every single tie from now on, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading


End file.
